League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Vol 1 2
:* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * Inspector Dick Donovan * Selwyn Cavor Adversaries: * * * /Edward Hyde Other Characters: * Kitty Carr * Miss Randall * Polly "Pollyanna" Whittier * Rosa Belinda Coote Locations: * * :* :* :* :* * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * Marisa * Locations: * :* 's castle * Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * 1st appearance of Henry Jekyll in this title. Edward Hyde appeared last issue. * 1st appearance of the Invisible Man in this title. The Invisible Man is based upon the H.G. Wells literary character of the same name. In Wells' novel, Griffin was never given a first name. This issue establishes that Hawley Griffin is not the original Invisible Man, but rather he is the first individual to invent the invisibility process. The name Hawley is taken from an early 20th century murderer named Hawley Crippen. What relation Hawley Griffin has to Wells' Griffin (if any) is unknown. * Behind the scenes appearance by "M". * The character of Rosa Coote is based upon a character that appeared in several pieces of 19th century erotica entitled, The Yellow Room, The Pearl and Miss Coote's Confession. * One of the impregnated characters at Miss Coote's is named Polly Whittier. This is the title character from the 1913 Eleanor Porter novel, Pollyanna. * The character of Professor Selwyn Cavor is taken from the H.G. Wells novel, First Men In The Moon. * There is a portrait inside the British Museum displaying an earlier incarnation of the League. Characters featured in the portrait include: Lemuel Gulliver, the Scarlet Pimpernel, Dr. Syn, Fanny Hill and "Hawkeye" Leatherstocking. * Although it is never stated outright throughout the course of this series, the Asian crime lord that Campion Bond refers to is the Sax Rohmer character, Fu Manchu. Fu Manchu makes his first appearance next issue. Notes on "Allan And The Sundered Veil": * Randolph Carter is the literary creation of American gothic horror novelist, Howard Phillip Lovecraft. He appeared in stories entitled, The Statement Of Randolph Carter, The Dream Quest Of Unknown Kadath, The Silver Key and Through The Gates Of The Silver Key. * John Carter, is the creation of Edgar Rice Burroughs. Carter was originally a confederate soldiers from Virginia during the Civil War. He found himself transported to Mars where he became a hero and warrior. There is no original link connecting John Carter to Randolph Carter. Allan Moore is taking creative license by making one the great-nephew of the other. * The Time Traveler is the creation of H.G. Wells and was the featured inventor in the Wells novel, The Time Machine. | Trivia = | Recommended = * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 2) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier | Links = * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen article at Wikipedia * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen movie article at Wikipedia * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Annotations by Jess Nevins * Allan and the Sundered Veil article at Wikipedia }}